


The Early Romantic Chronicles of Veronica McShell

by Anonymous



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Dubious Consent, Ephebophilia, Epistolary, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Past Underage Sex, Truth or Dare, Underage Sex, Van Ark can go to hell, season 4, slumber party, zrs4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of truth or dare leads to a surprising revelation about Veronica's pre-apocalypse love life. Veronica is a bit miffed that everyone is so horrified. After all, she only fell for him because everyone else treated her like a child.</p><p>Implied Van Ark/Veronica (and all the disturbing, unsexy power imbalance issues you'd expect from such a pairing... with bonus distraught Nadia). It's a coping fic, there's no explicit sex, leave me alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Janine's Classified Party

When word got around that Janine was throwing a girls-only party, people cleared their schedules fast. Granted, most people hadn’t had much on their evening agendas since Day Zero. And no one who showed up did so because they'd thought, “Wow, I imagine a party thrown by Janine would be a relaxing and low-key affair!”

No, people showed up for one of three reasons: they were terrified to say no to Janine, they couldn’t resist seeing what a “Janine Party” looked like, or they wanted to sleep. The last one was a factor because the party was being held in one of Abel’s women’s dormitories at nine in the evening. It had ostensibly been decided that nine in the evening was late enough that everyone would be free, yet early enough that no one (other than Paula and Maxine) would actually be in bed.

The exact nature of the party was, apparently, classified. The men who'd caught wind of the plans insisted it was favoritism (and then planned a last-minute poker game as a consolation prize). Several people wondered if it was Janine's birthday. Most agreed Janine probably needed a drink, and that she just as badly needed an excuse to justify drinking.

At any rate, by half past nine a dozen or so women were lounging around in various states of evening undress. There were no streamers, just a pink banner with still-wet blue paint stating "PARTY." In Janine’s defense, it was probably the best party anyone could throw on short notice, much less during the apocalypse. An empty military-sized peanut butter tub held a “punch” consisting of four different types of alcohol and some orange drink powder. Everyone was chugging the concoction, except Veronica, who was sipping cider under Nadia’s watchful eye.

“This is disgusting, but it sure gets the job done,” Cameo said, making a face as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

“I’ll second that.” Ellie clinked her mason jar against Cameo’s.

“It was the best I could do under the circumstances,” Janine snapped.

“They’re not criticizing you, Janine,” Jody said. “Just the punch. It is pretty awful.”

Janine opened her mouth to retort, but Kefilwe interjected and smoothed things over.

“It’s a great party,” she said. “You did an excellent job. Now, I heard a rumor there were going to be party games?”

“Truth or dare!” Jody exclaimed. “It’s not a sleepover unless we play truth or dare!”

"It's not a sleepover at all," Janine said. "It's simply a party."

"But we're all here in our pyjamas!" Jody gestured to her oversized T-shirt. "Well, what passes for pyjamas now, anyway. Truth or dare!"

“Hell yeah!” Ellie sat next to Jody on the broken sofa. “Truth or dare!”

"I'll play truth or dare," Cameo said.

“Does everyone want to play truth or dare?” Janine asked in exasperation.

No one dissented, aside from Veronica shaking her head.

“Truth or dare it is,” Janine said. “Do we have an official rule book, or--”

“No one uses a rule book for truth or dare,” Jody protested. “You pick truth or dare, and you can’t pick truth twice in a row.”

“But what if players refuse to answer the question or do the dare?” Janine persisted. “This is why official rules are important. Without them--”

“Relax, Janine,” Ellie said. “If someone doesn’t do what they pick, they have to finish their drink.”

“So we’re making this into a drinking game?” Cameo asked. “I haven’t played since I was too young for that stuff.”

"Some of us are still too young for that stuff," Nadia said pointedly.

"I can drink responsibly," Veronica huffed. "I don't need to be babysat."

"You're only fifteen--"

“People can drink or take a harder dare,” Jody said over the bickering. “Enough with the rules. Let’s start already!”

“Fine,” Janine said. “I vote we start with you, Ms. Marsh.”

“I pick truth,” Jody said right away.

“Who’s going to ask her something?” Janine asked.

“I’ll do it,” Ellie offered. “Umm… how many people have you had sex with?”

“That’s an easy one,” Jody said. “Seven. Eight if you count-- nah, that doesn't count. Seven.”

“Damn,” Cameo said. “I was going to ask that one on Janine’s turn.”

“Well, Janine can go second,” Jody said. “Ask whatever you wanna ask her.”

"How do you know I'll pick truth?" Janine asked.

Jody just looked at her.

"Fair point," Janine said.

Cameo chuckled. “Okay, ah… how many people have you had sex with _at one time_?”

“Why must they all be about sex?” Janine demanded. “Honestly, you all are like a bunch of teenagers!”

“I resent that implication,” Veronica said from the other side of Kefilwe.

“Apologies, Veronica,” Janine said. “Unfortunately, most teenagers lack your maturity and common sense, so the comparison seemed apt in the moment. However, I momentarily forgot you were, in fact, a teenager--”

“So are you refusing to answer?” Jody asked.

“I could just as easily lie, you know,” Janine said.

“Yes, but then you’d have to live with yourself. Lying to your friends when we’re all on scout’s honor.”

Janine bit her lip. “I believe I’ll take the drinking option.”

With that, she gulped down the rest of her drink.

“God, that is awful,” she admitted.

“On the bright side,” Kefilwe offered sweetly, “it serves its purpose well.”

“Whose turn is it now?” Janine asked. “We’re not going in any sort of order, if you people hadn’t noticed.”

“If Jody doesn’t mind going again before Ellie, we can just go clockwise,” Kefilwe said. “That makes it my turn, I suppose. I pick dare.”

“I dare you to kiss Janine,” Ellie said. “It can count as Janine’s next turn, too.”

“Janine?” Kefilwe asked.

Janine just shrugged.

Kefilwe kissed Janine tenderly, stroking her face and neck. Janine sat there, stiff-shouldered and red-faced. To everyone’s surprise, however, Janine didn’t push the doctor away. Kefilwe was the one to finally break the kiss. As she leaned back into her own seat, the rest of the room clapped.

“Can someone dare me to kiss Kefilwe when it’s my turn?” Cameo joked. "I could use a kiss like that."

“Sure, but it’s not your turn,” Jody said. “It’s Veronica’s.”

“If I have to play this game, you’d better not treat me like a child,” Veronica said. “Truth.”

“Okay…” Jody scratched the back of her neck, as if trying to think of something adult yet not too scandalous. "Have you ever... er..."

"If you ask me if I've ever been kissed, I'm leaving," said Veronica.

“Fine. Have you ever had sex?” Jody asked.

“Are we counting oral?” Ellie asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Nadia said. “She’s only fifteen. She hasn’t done anything.”

“I have so!” Veronica said indignantly, sitting straight up. “Not since before the apocalypse, but I have done.”

“ _Before_ the apocalypse?” Nadia asked. “At what, eleven? I don’t believe you.”

“It does seem a bit far-fetched,” Ellie said.

“I’m telling the truth!” Veronica scowled. “How would any of you know?”

“Well, there’s no way to know if she’s telling the truth, is there?” Jody asked. “I had a friend who swore in S1 that she’d gone all the way with a boy. We didn’t know any better until she admitted it years later. She was a virgin until she was twenty-one.”

“I can prove it,” Veronica said. “I kept a dedicated audio log from that time. I still have it.”

“A diary?” Nadia asked. “We’re not going to force you to read your diary to the whole group.”

“I don’t care. If I let you all listen to my audio log, can I be exempted from the rest of this silly game?” Veronica asked.

“That sounds fair,” Kefilwe said.

Veronica opened a drawer in her desk and took out a rechargeable recorder, marked “Microbiology Lab.” She unlocked it with a passcode and then clicked through the recordings until she found what she was looking for.

“ _And_ I get another glass of cider,” she said.

“Deal.” Ellie refilled Veronica’s glass before Nadia could protest. “Let’s hear it.”

Veronica clicked the play button.


	2. Veronica's Log

This is the private log of Veronica McShell. Listening to this log without my permission constitutes a severe violation of privacy. This log may only be accessed without my express permission or in the event of my death, for posthumous memoir purposes.

I've purchased this recorder to document my private romantic and sexual encounters. I’ve mentioned a few things in my main log, but now that I know that this attraction is reciprocal—and given the myriad of legal complications implicit in such a relationship—I’ve decided to use a dedicated log for these entries.

I won’t name the object of my attraction here, for legal reasons, but I will say that he’s handsome, polite, and most importantly, he’s the most brilliant person I’ve ever met. I never knew what a ‘crush’ felt like until I heard him speak a few years ago. We’ve been corresponding since then, and he even let me visit his labs. Yesterday, however, he invited me over to his home for tea.

We'd been talking about my research for an hour or so when he suddenly said, “You really are as clever as you are beautiful, and that’s rather impressive.”

I was flustered, but I replied, “Funny, I was just thinking that you’re very handsome, and even more so when you speak.”

Then he sighed and said, “Oh, if only I were many decades younger, Veronica.”

So I kissed him. I know it must sound impulsive, but Mum is always saying I should be more spontaneous. “Try living in the moment, instead of in your textbooks,” she says. So that’s what I did. As I was kissing him, I was terrified he would be angry with me or send me home, but he didn’t. He put his hands on my shoulders and kissed me back. It was one of the most exhilarating experiences of my admittedly young life.

See, he’s the only one who doesn’t treat me like a child. He acknowledges that I’m very mature for my age, especially in my understanding of human sexuality. My dad is a maths teacher, and he still can’t keep track of my age. The other day, we had a fight about my going to Cambridge next year and he yelled, “You’re only ten, Veronica!” I’m thirteen. I just want someone to notice that I’m not your average thirteen-year-old, much less your average ten-year-old. And I finally get the respect I deserve when I’m with _him_. 

Actually, I was surprised by how well it went. I’d forgotten, briefly, that he was married. Thankfully, it doesn’t sound as if she would resent me if she found out about the kiss.

“My wife and I have an understanding,” he told me. “She has lovers of her own, and she encourages me to discreetly indulge in my own proclivities. You must understand, I wouldn’t engage in this type of activity with most people your age. I would hardly engage in it with most people in their twenties. It’s rare I meet a young woman of your caliber, Veronica.” 

He never said exactly what "activities" he had in mind, but I’m going back over for tea next week. I’ve told my parents I’m walking to my usual Girl Guides meeting, but really he’s picking me up from the community centre. I think we may engage in some sexual activity, so I’m going to review a few things before then. I know I’m ready for this.

~

I went back to his home today. As planned, he picked me up from the community centre while my parents thought I was attending a Girl Guides meeting. I'd say the afternoon went… spectacularly. 

I can’t stress enough how attractive it is that he uses the correct terms for everything. I can’t stand slang, and neither can he. Listening to him speak about the science behind sex was intensely exciting for me, and not simply because of the subject matter. I’m not sure if he was actually oblivious to my arousal or simply pretending not to notice how flushed I was, but I finally took his hand and brought it between my legs. I think I said something unbearably trite, like, “Perhaps we can find a practical application for all this theory?”

I cringe now to think of it. I must have seemed so forward and crass! However, he laughed and appeared to be just as aroused as I was. He went on talking about pheromones as he undressed me in his living room. He was such a gentleman. When I admitted I didn’t feel ready to have intercourse, he simply said, “Veronica, I would never ask you to do anything that made you uncomfortable. You have all the power in this relationship.”

And then he performed cunnilingus on me. I was self-conscious at first, as I imagine most girls going through puberty are. But it only took a few minutes for me to forget about everything and relax. I reciprocated, of course, under his capable tutelage. I’m not sure I was any good, but he was highly complimentary and he did orgasm. I must not have been terrible, at least. 

I was terrified he might think I was being overly cautious when I asked if we could use protection for oral contact. I needn’t have worried, though. He commended me for my maturity and my dedication to safety. I’m not expecting this to be the great “love of my life” or anything like that. I know this is short-term. But I’m so thoroughly happy to be with him. I don’t feel any different, except I'm relieved that there are no longer any basic human biological processes which are kept secret from me. I knew I was mature enough to handle this, and I was right.

He’s going to introduce me to some more of his contacts. I’ve mentioned more details in my main log, but I’m so excited I have to mention it here, too. Having a friend like him in my corner could really secure my future. Not that I’m doing this solely because of what he might do for me. And he was very careful to stress that, on his part, this isn’t transactional in the least. As he put it, “Veronica, I’m highly attracted to competence, both personally and professionally. It’s my pleasure to nurture your competence.”

Bed time. I’ll update more later.

~

Hello, audio log. It’s now October, so it's been some time since I updated, but I do have news. Today, I experienced sexual intercourse for the first time. I wanted to know what all the fuss is about. The oral contraceptives should have taken effect last week, so I told him I was ready. We used a second form of protection, of course. I'm pleased that he never complains about using protection, because the internet is rife with horror stories about men refusing to use barrier methods. Luckily, the person with whom I'm engaging in relations is a mature man of science.

I'm not sure what I expected for my first time, but he definitely surpassed it. He was rather skillful at stimulating my erogenous zones and ensuring I was comfortable. I think he was so attentive because he felt badly for being on top my first time, but I insisted. I was... reticent to show my inexperience. At the time, it seemed important. I realize now how silly that is, but I'm not accustomed to doing anything badly. Regardless, he was careful to make my first experience highly enjoyable. 

And I must say, there was something deliciously primal in the way his hands grasped my hips. I understand why we call sex a biological imperative now. For the first time, I achieved orgasm without direct clitoral stimulation. I’ve heard of such things, of course. It must have been the internal stimulation, perhaps coupled with the friction— Well, suffice it to say, it was quite enjoyable.

When we lay there catching our breath, he said exactly what was on my mind. He said, “Oxytocin is a hell of a hormone, isn’t it, Veronica?”

I don’t remember what I said in response, because scarcely had I opened my mouth when he kissed me. I see now why people enjoy coitus so much. Yes, our previous sessions were intensely erotic, but there was something particularly intimate about having him inside me. He was so alive, so warm, even through the condom; I could feel his every movement, and he mine.

Anyway, we both showered before he drove me back to the meeting. My hair was still damp, but Dad didn’t notice, thankfully. He can spot a pattern in radio static, but he never notices things like that. Things about me. I suppose that’s too much to ask.

~

My dad nearly caught us today. He came looking for me at the Girl Guides meeting while I was ten kilometres away with my clothes off. Fortunately, one of my friends called me on my mobile and warned me. I don’t know what I would have done otherwise! 

It worked out all right. I got a lift to the library a few blocks away from the community centre, and by the time Dad thought to call my mobile, I was sitting there studying for my Calculus test. Thank goodness I’m never without a textbook. Dad was panicking when he picked me up, but he said he wasn’t angry. On the drive home, he said it would do no good to ground me, especially given that my offence was blowing off a fun activity to study. He just said, “Veronica, I want you to really try to enjoy normal things. There’s a lot more to life than studying.” 

I’m so glad it was him and not Mum. She would have suspected something was amiss. She just knows these things sometimes, and I can never seem to lie to her. But Dad is always so absent-minded, thank goodness. I don’t think he even thought to mention it to Mum. Our secret remains safe... for now.

~ 

I suppose that's that, audio log.

He picked me up after school today. I knew it must have been serious, for him to risk us being seen together. He drove to our ice cream place and we ate it in his car with the heat on, since it is early November. I finally asked him what was wrong.

"You're so intelligent," he said. “I suppose it is better to discuss it up front. My wife has changed her mind."

I thought it must be jealousy, so I asked if that was the case.

“No,” he said. “Not at all. She rather likes you, from what she knows about you. I'm sure she'd be happy to help you in any way she could, if you needed her to. But as you know, she has a very public career. She’s concerned someone—most likely one of your parents—might catch wind of our activities together. I respect her career too much to risk damaging it, so our time together must end. For now, at least.”

“I understand,” I said. “I wouldn’t want to harm her career either. I won't contact you anymore, if you prefer.”

"Oh, it doesn't have to be that strict," he assured me. "I'm happy to continue mentoring you as long as you'll have me. We're free to communicate professionally."

"Good," I said. "I do enjoy our conversations."

“I knew you would be exceptionally mature about this matter,” he said.

“Of course,” I said.

After that, we ate in silence for a few minutes.

“That’s why you got us ice cream,” I said suddenly.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“The cold is distracting, and the sugar produces a euphoric effect that combats distressing feelings.”

“Yes,” he said. “But I also wanted to share one last nice memory with you before things changed."

And now I'm home again. There's another Girl Guide meeting tonight, so I expect I'll go back to the natural history museum. I've had a nice time with him, but it'll be good to focus on my science without distraction again.

 


	3. Back to the Party

Veronica stopped the recording. “Are you all satisfied now?”

“Yeah, I believe you,” Jody said. “That would be a lot of trouble to go to for a fake story. Besides, it sounds real enough.”

Nadia looked horrified. “You were only thirteen!” she said. “You do understand he was much too old for you, don’t you? How old _was_ he, Veronica?”

Veronica shrugged. “I honestly never asked. It never mattered to me.”

"It matters to me!" Nadia said. "He clearly took advantage of you when you were even younger than you are now--"

"Didn't you listen to the recording?" Veronica scoffed. "I seduced him."

"It doesn't matter," Nadia said. "You were a child, and he--"

"And he treated me as I wished to be treated," Veronica insisted. "It's a different world now, Nadia."

"Even if that's true, it wasn't a different world then! Janine, tell her that's not acceptable!"

Janine cleared her throat. "While I agree that it is indeed a troubling situation, I'm inclined to respect Veronica's wishes on this matter."

"What?!"

"The affair is no longer happening," Janine said. "There's a very real possibility that this person has been dead for some time now. As distressing as the story may be, I see little opportunity for us to intervene."

"What if another adult targets her?" Nadia asked.

"I'm far too focused on my science at the moment," Veronica said. "Besides, I'll be sixteen in a few months."

"If someone else targets her, you and I will deal with them with the utmost severity," Janine said.

"Would you please relax, Nadia?" Veronica asked. "You're ruining the party."

“It is your turn, Nadia,” Kefilwe interjected politely. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Nadia sighed.

“Have you ever taken it up the arse?” Jody asked.

"Honestly, Jody!" Janine exclaimed.

“I don’t want to play this game anymore.” Nadia tossed back the rest of drink, turned her jar upside down, and set it in on the table. “Good night.”

Veronica followed her. “Nadia, where exactly are you planning on sleeping if not the women’s dormitory? Surely you’re not walking all the way to New Canton in the dark! Nadia, you're still wearing your pyjamas!”

Once the two of them were gone, Ellie cleared her throat. “Should we… go after them?”

“No,” Janine said. “It's none of our concern. Who's next?”


End file.
